millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Top Prize Winners
"Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" has had several Top Prize winners from across the world. All of the following list successfully answered all questions correctly and won the top prize available. This list gives all of these players in chronological order of their win. This list contains 227 winners. 1999 Winners *'John Carpenter' won $1,000,000 on November 19, 1999. First U.S. and worldwide winner. 2000 Winners *'Dan Blonsky' won $1,000,000 on January 18, 2000. Second U.S winner. *'David Paterson' won 1,000,000 South African Rand on March 19, 2000. First winner outside of the USA. Only South African winner. *'Joe Trela '''won $1,000,000 on March 23, 2000. Third U.S. winner. *'Renata Morgado' won 50,000,000 escudos in May 2000. First worldwide female and first European winner. *'Enrique Chicote' won 50,000,000 Pts on May 21, 2000. First Spanish winner. *'Bob House' won $1,000,000 on June 13, 2000. *'Kim Hunt' won $1,000,000 on July 6, 2000. *'David Goodman' won $1,000,000 on July 11, 2000. *'Yasuyuki Kunimitsu' won ¥10,000,000 on July 27, 2000. First Japanese Winner. *'Izhar Nevo' won on August 7, 2000. First Israel winner. *'Yoshiaki Nagata' won ¥10,000,000 on August 10, 2000. Second Japanese winner. *'Ana Damásio' won 50,000,000 escudos in September 2000. Second Portugese Winner. *'Harshvardhan Navathe: First Indian winner. Won 10,000,000 rupees on September 18, 2000. *Frédéric Grégoire' won F4,000,000 on September 30, 2000. First French winner. *'Ingrid Vervaeck' won BEF20,000,000 on October 10, 2000. First Belgian Winner. *'Siksaka Bunluerith' won ฿1 000 000 on October 2000. First and only Thailand winner. *'Naoko Imao' won ¥10,000,000 on November 2, 2000. Third Japanese winner. *'Louis' won F4,000,000 on November 4, 2000. Second French winner before on 1 January 2002 Euro comes. *'Judith Keppel' won £1,000,000 on November 20, 2000. First UK winner. *'Hiroshi Hase' won ¥10,000,000 on November 23, 2000. *'Eckhard Freise' won 1,000,000 DM on December 2, 2000. First German winner. 2001 Winners * 'Hans Peters' won NLG 1,000,000 on January 6, 2001. First and only Dutch winner. * 'Kazuyuki Nose' won ¥10,000,000 on February 15, 2001. * 'Anton Sutterlüty' won ATS 10,000,000 on February 19, 2001. First Austrian winner. * 'Igor Sazeyev' won 1,000,000 rubles on March 12, 2001. First Russian winner. * 'Francesca Cinelli' won €1,000,000,000 on March 18, 2001. First Italian winner. * 'Kevin Olmstead' won $2,180,000 on April 10, 2001. * 'Mihai Popa' won 1,000,000,000 lei on April 15, 2001. First Romanian winner. * 'Bernie Cullen' won $1,000,000 on April 15, 2001. * 'David Edwards' won £1,000,000 on April 21, 2001. * 'Vijay Raul and Arundhati' won 10,000,000 rupes on May 2, 2001. * 'Marlene Grabherr' won DM 1,000,000 on May 20, 2001. * 'Katia Savignano' won 10.000.000 BEF on June 4, 2001. * 'Ravi Saini' won 10,000,000 rupees on July 8, 2001. * 'James Wong and Petrina Fung' won HK$1,000,000 on July 15, 2001. First Hong Kong celebrity winners. * 'Stephen Chow and Lee Man' won HK$1,000,000 on August 21, 2001. * 'Kotaro Kobayashi' won ¥1,000,000 on September 6, 2001. * 'Katsuhiro Minamigawa' also won ¥1,000,000 on September 6, 2001. * 'Ed Toutant' won $1,860,000 on September 7, 2001. * 'Robert Brydges' won £1,000,000 on September 29, 2001. * 'Giorgios Georgopoulos' won ₯ 50,000,000 on October 2, 2001. First Greek winner. * 'Søren Brøndum Laursen' won 1,000,000 kr on October 13, 2001. First Danish winner. * 'Chan Hon-cheung' won HK$1,000,000 on November 2, 2001. * 'Khaled al Mulla' won 1,000,000 SR on November 21, 2001. First Arabic winner * 'Hitomi Sakamoto' won ¥10,000,000 on December 13, 2001. 2002 Winners * 'Mohammad Tanirah' won 1,000,000 SR on March 15, 2002. * 'Giovanni Grosso' won 100,000,000 Bs on March 20, 2002. First winner in Venezuela and first winner in South America. * 'Sveinn Valgeirsson' won 5.000.000 on March 24, 2002. First Iceland winner. * 'Tudor Hurezeanu' won 1,000,000,000 lei on April 8, 2002. * 'Saule Akhmetova' won 5,000,000 tenge on April 11, 2002. First Kazakhstan winner. * 'Antonio Ríos' won 100,000,000 Bs on May 22, 2002. * [[Akishi Kikuchi|'Akishi Kikuchi']] won ¥10,000,000 on June 27, 2002. * [[Michiko Eguchi|'Michiko Eguchi']] won ¥10,000,000 on August 1, 2002. * 'Gonzalo Miranda' won CLP$100,000,000 on September 9, 2002. First and only Chile winner. * 'Anders and Peter Lund Madsens' won 1,000,000 kr on September 17, 2002. * 'Gerhard Krammer' won €1,000,000 on October 18, 2002. * 'Juan Dario Jaramillo' won COP$210,000,000 on October 28, 2002. * 'Christiane de Piero' won €1,000,000 on November 11, 2002. * 'Naomi Osada' won ¥10,000,000 on November 14, 2002. * 'Maria Fernanda Compte' won $25,000 on November 24, 2002. * 'Elita Rumpe' won 10,000 Lati on December 18, 2002. * 'Manana Maisuradze' won 20,000 Lari around 2002. 2003 Winners * 'Sidi Ahmed weld Ali' won 1,000,000 SR on January 2, 2003. * 'Irina Chudinovskih and Yuriy Chudinovskih' won 1,000,000 Rubles on January 18, 2003. * 'Cheng Tak-cheung' won HK$1,000,000 on February 7, 2003. * 'Kevin Smith' won $1,000,000 on February 18, 2003. * 'Anne Louise Lien and Hans Erik Borgenvik' won KR 2,000,000 on March 10, 2003. First Norway winners. * 'Paolo Turchi' won 5.000.000 on March 30, 2003. * 'Sigrid Weiß-Lutz' won €1,000,000 on May 9, 2003. * 'Nancy Christy' won $1,000,000 on May 9, 2003. * 'Sergey Karabinsky' Won 1.000.000 Moldavian Leu-372.000 Hryvnia on June 6, 2003. First Ukrainian winner. * 'Mira Bićanić' won 1,000,000 kuna on June 14, 2003. First and only winner in Croatia. * 'Irina Stalnaya' won 5.000.000 Tenge on July 24, 2003. * 'Monica Weinzettl' won €50,000 on October 18, 2003. * 'Karin Huber' won €1,000,000 on November 3, 2003. * 'Stelios Stergiou' won €150,000 on November 21, 2003. * [[António Franco|'António Franco']]' won €250,000 on December 29, 2003. 2004 Winners * '''Tsuyoshi Shinjo won ¥10,000,000 on January 2, 2004. * Dr. Maria Wienströer won €1,000,000 on March 29, 2004. * Jón Steinar and Hannes Hólmsteinn won 5.000.000 on April 11, 2004. * Pat Gibson won £1,000,000 on April 24, 2004. * Jaro Leskovsek won SIT 15,000,000 on May 16, 2004. * Marie Friedel won €1,000,000 on August 27, 2004. * Davide Pavesi won €1,000,000 on October 17, 2004. * Eugenio Vargas won 100,000,000 Bs. on December 22, 2004. * Takafumi Horie won ¥10,000,000 on December 30, 2004. * Kazuko Hosoki also won ¥10,000,000 December 30, 2004. * Signe Svendsen and Søren Sko won 1,000,000 kr on December 31, 2004. 2005 Winners * Svyatoslav Vakarchuk 'won 1,000,000 UAH on January 22, 2005. Second Ukrainian winner. Also first and last celebrity winner * 'Elfriede ("El") Awadalla won €1,000,000 on March 14, 2005. * [[Søren Gudbrand and Lis Gudbrand|'Søren Gudbrand and Lis Gudbrand']]' '''won 1,000,000 Kr on March 21, 2005. * 'Masaaki Sakai' won ¥10,000,000 on April 7, 2005. * 'Yasuo Tanaka' also won ¥10,000,000 April 7, 2005. * 'Kikuchi Tomohisa' won ¥10,000,000 on April 28, 2005. * 'Masahiko Hamada' won ¥10,000,000 on May 26, 2005. * 'Yukiko Kashiwagi and Hanako Oshima' also won ¥10,000,000 on May 26, 2005. * 'Viktor Niko' won SIT 15,000,000 on July 2005. * 'Claus Højbak & Bertel Haarder won 1,000,000 Kr on October 3, 2005. * '''Rob "Coach" Fulton won AU$1,000,000 on October 17, 2005. * Martin Flood won AU$1,000,000 on November 14, 2005. 2006 Winners * Kotaro Koizumi won ¥10,000,000 on January 2, 2006. * Per Hörberg won 1,000,000 SEK on February 17, 2006. First Swedish winner. * Svetlana Yaroslavtseva won 3,000,000 rubles on February 19, 2006. * Gábor Cserey won 40.000.000 Ft on March 20, 2006. First and so far only Hungarian winner. * Yūko Asano won ¥10,000,000 on March 23, 2006. * [[Zulay Marcano|'Zulay Marcano']]' '''won 200,000,000 Bs on March 29, 2006. * 'Heide Gondek' won €1,000,000 on September 18, 2006. * 'Junko Nozoe' won ¥10,000,000 on June 29, 2006. * 'Keiko Ohi' won ¥10,000,000 on July 27, 2006. * 'Dai Tamesue' won ¥10,000,000 on September 14, 2006. * 'Ingram Wilcox' won £1,000,000 on September 23, 2006. * 'Mitsugoro Bando X' won ¥10,000,000 on October 5, 2006. * 'Stefan Lang' won €1,000,000 on October 9, 2006. * 'Dewi Sukarno' won ¥10,000,000 on October 26, 2006. * 'Enrique Carlos Castillo' won COP$210,000,000 on October 30, 2006. 2007 Winners * 'Timur Hahn' won €1,000,000 on January 8, 2007. * 'Misako Konno' won ¥10,000,000 on February 15, 2007. * 'Kenaan Matar' won 2,000,000 SR on May 15, 2007. * 'Shōsuke Tanihara' won ¥10,000,000 on July 5, 2007. * 'Peter, Helle and Alexander' won 1,000,000 KR on October 15, 2007. * 'Julie, Ulrik and Sia' won 1,000,000 KR on November 24, 2007. 2008 Winners * 'Torgny Segerstedt' won 1,000,000 SEK on March 1, 2008. * 'Joachim, Lukkas and Danie' won 1,000,000 kr on March 15, 2008. * 'Sumiko Fuji' won ¥10,000,000 on March 27, 2008. * 'Kazuo Tokumitsu' also won ¥10,000,000 on March 27, 2008. * 'Simon Ron Dalsgaard, Emil Aleksej Belinson and Marcus Heinrich Abrahamsen' won 1,000,000 Kr on May 9, 2008. * 'Oliver Pocher' won €1,000,000 on May 30, 2008. * 'Thomas Gottschalk' won €1,000,000 on November 20, 2008. 2009 Winners * 'Takeshi Kitano' won ¥10,000,000 on January 30, 2009. * 'Hikari Ota' won ¥10,000,000 on April 1, 2009. * 'Aroma Ufodike' won ₦10,000,000 on September 11, 2009. First Nigerian winner. * 'Sam Murray' won $1,000,000 on November 11, 2009 during the Million Dollar Tournament. * 'Hildamar Parra and Alfonso Medina' won a weekend trip to Margarita (December 24, 2009) (Celebrity edition) * 'Carlos Felipe Alvarez and Nacarid Escalona' also won a weekend trip to Margarita (December 24, 2009) (Celebrity edition) 2010 Winners * 'Sharon Cuneta' won P2,000,000 on January 9, 2010. * 'Bjørn Lien' won KR1,000,000 on January 19, 2010. First winner in the Hot Seat format. * 'Mohammad Hamzeh' won SR1,000,000 on March 23, 2010. * 'Krzysztof Wójcik' won 1,000,000 zł on March 28, 2010. First winner after 11 years. * 'Timur Budayev' won 3,000,000 Rubles on April 17, 2010. * 'Lucía Sánchez' won MX$3,000,000 on April 22, 2010. First Mexican winner. * 'Willy Pérez' won ₡25,000,000 on June 29, 2010. * 'Mogens Lykketoft and Martin Krasnik' won 1,000,000 Kr on October 11, 2010. * 'Ralf Schnoor' won €1,000,000 on November 26, 2010. * 'Jan Sundström' won 1,000,000 SEK on December 17, 2010. 2011 Winners * 'Michela De Paoli' won €1,000,000 on January 27, 2011. * 'Garry Kasparov and Daria Tarasova' won 20,000 lari on February 22, 2011. * '''Unknown Player' won 120,000,000₫ on May 24, 2011. * Barbara Schöneberger won €1,000,000 on May 30, 2011. * Aamir Khan and Kiran Rao won 10,000,000 rupees on July 8, 2011. * Rajesh Singh won 10,000,000 rupees on July 27, 2011. * Nadezhda Beldiy won 1,000,000 hryvnia on August 6, 2011. * Karl Jonathan Aguilar won P2,000,000 on September 18, 2011. * Andreas Goldberger and Nina Hartmann won €75.000 on October 24, 2011 * David Huertas won COP$300,000,000 on October 29, 2011. * Sushil Kumar won 50,000,000 Rs on November 2, 2011. 2012 Winners * Mattias Österman ' won 1,000,000 SEK on March 2, 2012. * 'Jon Mikkel Hansen and Lars Ole Jørgensen 'won 1,000,000 Kr on March 12, 2012. * 'Paco Reverte won €100,000 on March 15, 2012. * Rafael Lira won MX$1,500,000 on April 21, 2002. * Lena Angviken won 1,000,000 SEK on September 29, 2012. * Charlotte Bircow and Lasse Rimmer won 2,000,000 Kr on October 22, 2012. 2013 Winners * Mana Ashida won ¥1,000,000 January 2, 2013. Last Japanese winner. * Sanmjeet Kaur Sahan won 5,000,000 Rs on January 12, 2013. * Apeksha Kumari won 2,000,000 LKR on February 22, 2013. * Sebastian Langrock won €1,000,000 on March 11, 2013. * Bjarke Refslund & Thure Kjær 'won 1,000,000 Kr on April 19, 2013. * 'Hussain Basha won 10,000,000 Rs on April 29, 2013. * Sanooja Rajan won 10,000,000 Rs on May 1, 2013. * Sonya Kraus won €75.000 on May 13,2013. * Morten Resen & Ellen Nybo won 1,000,000 Kr on September 30, 2013. * Eduardo Gaeilo Pajinag, Jr. won P2,000,000 on October 20, 2013. * Anders and Peters Lund Madsens won another 1,000,000 Kr on October 28, 2013. * Peter Stöger and Ulrike Kriegler won €75.000 on October 21, 2013. * Bari Alibasov and Alexander "Danko" Fadeev won 3,000,000 rubles on November 23, 2013. * Stephan Eberharter won €75.000 on December 2, 2013. * Mathias Stockinger won €1,000,000 on December 9, 2013. 2014 Winners * José Moura won €100,000 on February 7, 2014. * Kristina Sprenger won €75.000 (February 10, 2014) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Mahadev Jadhav and Anita Jadhav won र10,000,000 on March 17, 2014. * Birgitta Hedström won 1,000,000 SEK on April 11, 2014. * Achin and Sarthak Narula won 70,000,000 rupees on October 9, 2014. * Thorsten Fischer won €1,000,000 on October 17, 2014. * Alexandra Pascalidou and Lena Ag won 1,000,000 SEK on November 15, 2014. 2015 Winners * Angelika Kirchschlager won €75.000 (February 2, 2015) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Julia Cencig also won €75.000 (February 2, 2015) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Daniel Paske and Jasmin Sharzad won 1,000,000 Kr on March 3, 2015. * Nadja Sidikjar won €1,538,450 on November 13, 2015. * Dietrich Siegl won €75.000 on November 23, 2015. * Leon Windscheid won €1,000,000 on December 7, 2015. 2016 Winners * Søren Pilmark and Henrik Koefoed won 1,000,000 Kr on March 6, 2016. * Tommy Kenter and Lise Baastrup won 1,000,000 Kr on May 8, 2016. * Edwin Daly won AU$1,000,000 on August 29, 2016. First winner after almost 11 years. 2017 Winners *'Ylva Orrmell' won 1,000,000 SEK on February 18, 2017. *'Moksha Madusanka '''won 2,000,000 LKR on July 2, 2017. *'Yulianna Karaulova and Timur Solovyov' won 3,000,000 roubles on December 2, 2017. 2018 Winners *'''Ray Fong''' ''won HK$1,000,000 in a pilot on January 2018. *'Marianne Hiller' won 1,000,000 SEK on March 2, 2018. *'Maria Romanek' won 1,000,000 złotys on March 21, 2018. *'Yevgeny Malischuk' won 10,000,000 tenge on March 24, 2018. *'Hooman Vojdani' won €1,000,000 on June 4, 2018. *'Hansini Kavindi' won Rs. 2,000,000 on December 8, 2018. 2019 Winners * Katarzyna Kant-Wysocka won 1,000,000 złotys on March 14, 2019. * Mohammad Kazem won IRR 100,000,000 on April 19, 2019. * Rajib Jain won Rs. 10,000,000 on May 12, 2019. Unknown Year Winners *'Diana Campos' won 80,000 Bs in 2016 or 2017. *'Eduardo Jiménez' also won 80,000 Bs in 2016 or 2017. *'Julio Arévaloz' also won 80,000 Bs in 2016 or 2017. Winners Originally, later Stripped Winnings * Asen Angelov won 100,000 lev on June 13, 2002 by ineligibility. His prize was stripped, so that remains no winner in Bulgaria. * Lertlak Panchanawaporn won ฿1,000,000 on March 22, 2002 by a computer error. Her prize was stripped, so that remains 1 millionaire (Siksaka Bunluerith) in Thailand. * Charles Ingram won £1,000,000 by Diana Ingram and Tecwen Whittock helping him cheat on question 8 and the last 6 questions on September 18, 2001. His prize was stripped, so that remains 2 millionaires (Judith Keppel and David Edwards) in UK until 11 days later, Robert Brydges had become the real third millionaire in UK. * Alexander Druz and Viktor Sidnev won 200,000 rubles instead Top Prize. Before their run Alexander Druz on the phone suggested that the editor-in-chief (Ilya Ber) share the winnings in case he dictates the questions and answers that will be given to the couple later. Questions 1-10 were not replaced, but questions 11-15 were replaced suddenly. It turned out, Druz knew the answer to the Top Prize question, but specifically gave the wrong answer. On February 12, 2019 about the conspiracy became known thanks to Ilya Ber. Both were later barred from playing game shows. Fictional Winners * Paul Lassiter won $1,000,000 on November 16, 1999. * Manus Srimeung won ฿1,000,000, but it is just prank for the host Traiphop Limpapath. * Jamal Malik won 20,000,000 rupees on October 20, 2005. * Chumlee won $1,000,000 on October 2010. * Ray Fong won $1,000,000 on 2018 (pilot). See also *Top Prize Losers Category:Top Prize Winners Category:Lists